Diverged
by Maddiegleek
Summary: This story is about what would have happend if the war never did. follow the life of tobias and tris. the story is alot better than summary. what happens when eric and peter are a threat to them all? Will Tobias and Tris stay together through it all?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This only my second fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Please leave comments and I will take them into cinsideration.

**Tris Prov**

I can believe we actually did this! I mean now we get to start a life here. Christina, Will, an me. Not to mention Tobias. I am exicted to start a new life with him especially. I am still not ready to do _it_. We have only been dating for a couple of weeks now. I wonder what job I will pick? There is just so many things going on in my mind right now. I am so deep in thought I don't even notice two arms wrap around my waist, and I gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Tobias says as he kisses the back of my head. "Do you think it would be to inapropriate to kiss you here infront of everyone?" Tobias asks with a goofy grin on his face. I love it when he smiles at me. I fell like I could melt in his arms.

"Right now?" I ask worriedly. Then I look around and realize everyone around us isnt staring. "You know what? I don't really care." I say with a devilsh look on my face. I crash my lips on too mine and kiss him hungerly. He pulls away to early for my liking. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No of coure not. I think one of your friends over there is catching flies." He says holding in a chuckle. I look behind us and see Christina and Will with their mouths wide open. I let go of Tobias and walk over to them and close their mouths.

"What, I uh when?" Christina barely manages to get out of her still open mouth.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." I say with a smug look on my face. I turn around and walk toward Tobias and we sit down at his table. None of his friends are in the cafiteria yet, so we decide to relax for a few minutes. We sit there in silence for what seems like forever. "I love you" slips out of my mouth for some reason. Tobias expression changes to confused.

"Say it again Tris."

"I love you Tobias." I say with a small smile on my face. I look down at the table for a while. When I look back up at him I feel him put his hand on the small of mhy back.

"I love you to Beatrice Prior." As he says those words he leans down and kisses me. After a few seconds he pulls back for air with a goofy grin on his face.

"Wow. Two stiffs. What a shocker. Now I know why _she _got ranked first." I turn around to see who it is. Peter. I feel Tobias stand up. He stands in front of me. His fists are clenched together so tightly that his nuckles turn white. I know this is not going to be good.

"Shut your mouth. With all that crap you pulled you are lucky I didn't cut you." He spits out the last word.

"Clearly this was rigged." Peter says looking all hurt. By Tobias' facial expression I can tell that he dose'nt buy it either.

"We didn't even start daing until _after_ initiation ended, so why don't you take your 'group' of friends and go somewhere else." I said steping out from behind Tobias.

"I am not scared of a stiff." He says spitting the last word out.

"You don't have to be scared of me" I say with a smile on my face. "You are scared of Four." I say stepping to the left for Tobias to come through. Peter's face goes white like a ghost.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you."

"You are not my trainer anymore. You cant tell me what to do." Peter says as he takes a swing at Tobias. He easily ducks and takes Peter out in one hit. Tobias grabs my hand and takesw me to his apartment.

"Tobias." I say. He dosent answer me. "TOBIAS!" I yelled at him. He stops from pacing around his apertment and looks at me.

"Im sorry sweetheart. I just don't like it when they talk like that about you. or" he says looking away from me, "When they talk to you." Are you serious! He is jealous? Of what?

"Are you kidding me? Who the hell are you jealous of? Peter? I would kill him if I could! Every time I see a girl ook at you I don't freak out! I trust you. You should trust me like I trust you." I say practically screaming at him.

"I do trust you, put I just cant help it. You are just to beautifull." He says as he comes towards me. I take two steps back and his face instantly fills with hurt.

"Don't even try that! I just cant belive you! I can fight my own damn battles!" I yell. I am so angry I walk out of the apartment. I here footsteps behind me so I start running.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias calling me. I keep running untill my lungs still. I realize I am at the cafiteria. I see Christina and Will sitting at a table. I walk over to them. I sit next to Christina. The second I look at her I start sobbing into her shoulder. She asks me what is wrong. I tell her everything that happened.

"Don't worry Tris, you will be ok." As of right now, I don't really believe her.

Tobias Prov

Wow. I am such an idiot. I cant believe how stupid I am. I should have followed her. What if she wants to breakup with me? I cant lose her. She has made me a better person. I am going to find her. As I walk out of the apartment I here Tris give a blood curling scream.

**Guys plz forgive me for the grammer and speeling. My computer is kind of broken.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Borski's! What is happening? Here is the new chapter. Please comment and follow. Question: who told Tris what insurgent meant? First person wins!**

**Tris' Prov**

I was walking back to Tobias' apartment to see if he wanted to apologized. There was no one in the hallways, which was odd. I started to pick up the pace. I am not usually scared like this, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach. The lights at the end of the hallway turned off. I turned the corner to take a short cut to his place. Then the lights behind me turned off. I know this isn't right. I started running in a full out sprint. Right as I was about to turn into the hallway of his place, I saw him step out of his door. I stopped dead in my tracks because I didn't know what to say to him. Just as I started walking, someone grabbed me. "Help! Tobias!"

**Four's Prov**

"Help! Tobias!" I heard Tris scream. I saw her out of the corner of my eye being dragged away by someone. I started running as fast as I can and saw her getting beat. Badly. Peter. I should have known. This is it. I walk up behind him and grab his gun from his pocket. Just as he turns around he stops. I walk in front of Tris. He grabs a knife from the back of pants and throws it at me. He misses completely.

"Wow Peter. I thought you would have a better aim." I say mocking him.

"I wasn't aiming for you" he says with a smug look on his face. I look behind me and see Tris standing there with a knife in her stomach.

"Tris!" I scream as I run to her. She backs up against the wall and slides down it. "Shh tris. It is going to be ok." I say as she lets a tear slip down her cheek. I pick her up and start running to the infirmary. Her eyes start to get droopy.

"Tris I need you to stay awake baby."

"I love you Tobias. I am sorry but I cant stay."

"Don't talk like that." I say as tear run down my face. "We are at the infirmary."

"I can see the light. It is so close." she says with tears running down her face.

"Some one help!" I yell as I bust threw the doors. Ten people come rushing towards us and take her from me. "Be brave Tris." I say to her in between sobs. I fall onto the floor. Soon I see Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Christina. They help me up and ask me what happened. I tell them in between whimpers and sniffles. Most of it isn't really clear. When I am done Christina is clinging to Will sobbing. Uriah has a tear in his eye. They have grown pretty close.

"She will be fine man" Zeke says as he hugs me and then everyone else joins. We take our seats and wait for what seems like hours. Finally some one walks up to us.

"Hello. I am . I am Tris' doctor. Tris was stabbed in the stomach and hit her kidney. She lost a lot of blood." I cant believe I am hearing this. "She died on the operating table." I am done. I cant handle this.

"Oh my god, oh my god. This isn't true!" I say starting to sob. I fall to my knees.

"but we were able to save her." This is music to my ears.

"You can see her if you want to. She is in a coma." I run into her room. I stop in the middle of the door way. She is so pale. I look into her closed eyes. I know she is in there.

I sit in there for days upon days waiting for her to wake up. All of a sudden I her my name. I look behind me but no one is there,

"T-to-tobias." I look down and she is staring at me.

"Tris?" I can see tears in her eyes as my vision starts to become hazy. I wipe away here tears using the pad of my thumb.

"I am sorry Tobias." She says looking away from me.

"Hey, look at me. There is nothing to be sorry about." I say as a small smile appears on my face.

"I wanted to dye Tobias. Then I thought about the life I wanted with you."

**Hey guys hop you like! Pizzazz review**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I feel this is going to be a good story so far. Do you guys know were Peter went?

Tris Prov

"Al?" I ask in confusion. Where am I? and why is Al here? This can only mean one thing. I am dead.

"Yes Tris. Tris you have to listen to me. You nee-" I cut him off with the sounds of my sobbing. Out of all the things I have done in the world, I regret this one the most. He died. Because of me. I can not be forgiven. Or can I?

"I am the reason you died. How can you be so nice to me. I don't get it," I say in between sobs. He comes of next to me and hugs me. The minute I feel him rap his muscley arms around me I feel safe. My sobs slowly turn into soft whimpers.

"Tris, you have nothing to do with my decision. I couldn't live with myself after what I did to you." he says barely above a whisper. I can see tears starting to form in his eyes. "Tris you need to listen to me. You are in a comma. You were stabbed by Peter and you died."

This is were the pain starts to set in. this cant be happening. I cant leave Tobias. I _cant. _ He means to much to me. I will do this. For him. "What about Tobias?" I say "Is he ok?"

"Yes. He is fine. You cant leave him. You need to stay. You _will_ try as hard as you can to survive this. Try as hard as you can. Imagine every feature about him. Only think about him. You can come back to him."

"Thank you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you to Tris. Now go." He says with a smile on his face. This is the las time I will feel his touch. I start to concentrate. I remember everything about him. The ways his ears stick out, to the curve of his nose. So girls might not like it, but I shure do. I start to feel little tiny prickles all over my body. Like I have'nt moved in days. I start to twitch my finger. I can hhear Tobias talking to me. He saying he needs me to wake up. I use all my strength to open my eyes. It takes me a godd twenty minutes to open them. When I do I see Tobias with his eyes closed. He has tears coming downn his face. My heart aches more him.

"T-T-Tobias" I say. With those words I can tell he thinks it is his imagination by the look on his face. He looks down at me. A tear slips away and he smiles.

"Tris."

"Im sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He says as he wipes away my tears I didn't know were falling.

"I wanted to die Tobias. Then I thought about the life I wanted with you."

Tobias Prov

She came back to me. I am forever gratefull that she did. I could not manage a life with out her. She is my clarity. "I want a life with you to honey. I love you so much. Picture us sitting in our house with little kids running around." I say to her with a smile. She has a sad look on her face. "What I wrong?" I ask her.

"You want kids?"

"Of coure" I say. "At least ten." As I say the last words a chuckle comes out of my mouth.

"You really want ten kids?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Maybe. At least two."

"Lets have one and see where that takes us."

"Will you marry me Tris?"

Tris Prov

Did he just say marry me? Is he out if his mind? I want to marry him, but why right now? "What?"

"Tris" he says. He gets p and gets on one knee. He pulls a red velvet box out of his pants pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Tobias, you know I want to. But what about my parents? They wil kill you." I say as a smile apperars on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Before you got stabbed, I asked your parents. They understood that we were young, but I told them I wasn't going to ask you riht away. I was going to wait a while before asking you." I feel like crying. I don't know why. I blink them back with all my power. "Then this happened and realized life is to short."

"I love you so much Tobias." I say as I crush my lips to his. This kiss isnt short and sweet. It is long and passion filled. Tobias pulls away and asks,

"So is that a yes?" I reply by kissing him again. We both pull away then stare into eachothers eyes.

Hey swag dogs. I didn't want this fanfic to be all mooshy. They are going to experience hard road blocks. I hope you liked the fluff in this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fried chickens! I hope you like the chapter! ;]**

Tobias' Prov

It has been three weeks since Tris woke up from her coma. She was released one week ago. We could not be happier. We are moving into a new apartment together. That is the perks of having leaders who want you to join them.

Christina is driving me insane! She keeps bugging me about what color I want my tuxedo to be. I tell her black, but she says that it is too plain. She wants me to wear a white suit. I can tell it is getting to Tris. She isn't the same around Christina. She doesn't like talking about herself, and that is all she wants to talk about.

Tris' Prov

"Hey sweetie." Tobias say as he gives me a peck on the lips. I put my bottom lip out and pout. He soon notices and walks up to me and says to me,

"What is wrong babe?" I don't answer. I just point to my lips. He gets the memo because he give me a long kiss. "Better?"

"Yes. I am getting really tired of this wedding." I don't get why Christina has to plan it. I can. I love her to death but I might explode.

"Why is it stupid? You don't want to marry me?" He asks with sadness in his eyes.

"Why would you think I don't want to marry you?"

"You have been growing apart from me lately. We barely even talk like we used to." Wow. I don't know where he got that from. How can he think I don't love him?

"Hey, I love you. I have just been stressing out over the wedding. There is so much to do."

"That doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." where is all this coming from? I have never seen him like this. And I don't like it. "I am not taking it out on you! Are you ok?" I ask walking towards him. When I try to touch him, he backs away from me.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You are acting weird. Have you been drinking?" I ask with tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"Maybe. Why do you care?" That is when the sobbing starts.

"Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with you? Get out!"

"Hey I am sorry ok? Me and Zeke went our for a beer after lunch. I just got a little carried away." He starts to wrap his arms around me, but I back away from him.

"What happens when you get a little carried away when we have a daughter? Are you going to come home like this? What if you cant control your actions?"

Tobias' Prov

Did she say when we have a daughter? "Wait. Are you pregnant?" I ask.

"I am. And you are not allowed near her unless you clean up your act!" Oh my god. I am going to turn into my father. That cant happen.

And that is when I hear a bang. Then see black.

**Hoped you like this chapter! I really liked it. I thought about when tobias came to the pit drunk in the book. And I was angry that they didn't put that in the movie. So I put it in here. Byeeeeeeee!**


	5. UPDATE

**This is not and update!**

**Hey guys, should I keep writing this story? I mean do you all like it? Comment if you want me to keep writing. I am so so so so so so so sorry I havent been posting! I have rehearsals, training, pitching, volleyball, and batting practice. That is no exuse though. I will post a new chapter tomorrow I promise!**


End file.
